


Karui’s Origins

by Miledman2



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Corruption, Creampie, F/M, Impregnation, Interracial Relationship, Kissing, Lemon, Missionary Position, Oral Sex, Pregnancy, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 18:00:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20625203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miledman2/pseuds/Miledman2
Summary: This is my first real work here on AO3 and first real smut here, this is where you will see lots of stuff like this if you are into porn or hentai or etc., if you do not, please do not read (Fair Warning), only visible to registered users.This story is based on who Karui’s Parents are, set during the Third Great Ninja War, where Kushina ended up getting captured by the Cloud Ninja and is subject to their plan to integrate her bloodline to their village by breeding with the Ay (future Fourth Raikage), she would soon learn to love her time in captivity.





	Karui’s Origins

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Contains content that maybe unsuited for minors or those who don’t like this sort of thing, leave now if so.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

It was a time of great tension and strife as the Shinobi Nations were engulfed in the Third Great Ninja War, there had been fighting across the land. The Leaf Village has recently came out of a fierce campaign that cost many brave shinobi their lives with the Stone Village around Kannabe bridge.

If things weren’t bad enough already, the fighting extended when the Cloud village attacked as well. Many Leaf were killed in ambushes, however one in particular where cloud Ninja actually took a captive, and this hostage was not the first time they captured. No, no, this is the famous Red Death Of Konoha, this is Kushina Uzumaki, Of course, this was before Naruto was born but right now it is not his story, this is the origins of another untold child she is about to have.

(The Cloud Village - Raikage’s Office)

The doors to the most powerful man in the Nation was swung open where two Cloud Ninja was escorting the lovely but fierce Kunoichi Kushina Uzumaki. Despite what kids in her youth called her by her round face, she was a thing of beauty, with long red hair, a fit physique, and curvaceous. It was still noticeable in her standard Leaf shinobi uniform, with a vest and blue undergarments.

Across the room, there sat on the couch, the Third Raikage, with his pale blonde beard and hair accompanied by his dark skin, with a stern look and overly muscular physique. He then starts with “You, who bears the blood of the Uzumaki and the Nine-Tails, I assume you know why you are hear?”

Kushina, showing no sign of fear replied “I do, you wish to make use of my chakra in order to tame the Nine-Tails.” The Third Raikage replied “Indeed, that was our intent before, we thought that we could simply synthesis the chakra in order to replicate it, we later realized that it was impossible.”

Kushina was a bit confused by this statement, the Third then continued “However, we came up with a new plan, instead of trying something that is futile, we are going with the next best option.” Kushina became hesitant as to what this option is as she asked “Which is?”

Third then gestured to someone, then entered his son, the future Fourth Raikage, Ay, who Kushina instinctively admired his build for a split moment. The Third then said “The option is to start a new bloodline here with you and my son in the Cloud by breeding you.”

Kushina’s stern demeanor turned to fluster and shock, they were going to use her as a brood mother?! Kushina then replied in aggravation “Absolutely not! I refuse to do anything like that as a woman and as Leaf Ninja!” The Third then sighed as he then replied “I figured you would say that.”

Kushina then said “So you can just either kill me or let me go.” The Third then said in a threatening tone “Can’t do that, for you see, we have reports of the Leaf reorganizing themselves, but would not be ready in a half a year, and we have enough information and man power to decimate your village, but would cost us some good people too.”

Kushina was shocked by this, her lover and her home would be attacked, the Third then asked “Are you willing to let many of those people die just because of your stubbornness?” Kushina froze for a moment because she knew they were in a bad position now, but could not afford to let people die.

So, she would swallow her pride, reestablish her resolve, and replied “Very well, if you promise to leave Konoha alone, I’ll do it, I will have your son’s child.” The Third Raikage then said “Marvelous, we will begin, later tonight, we have the room prepared for the procedure.” 

Kushina was sick of them, they had all this pre-planned, as she was escorted to her room, she was stopped by Ay as he said “Just fair warning, I can be gentle if you cooperate, might as well get use to it.” Kushina then blushed more, she did not know why but this man Ay was making her tremble.

(Later that Night)

Kushina was just about finishing with her shower, her body glistening with the warm and clear water that ran down her body, the soap foam that was rinsing off and the long red hair that was clinging to her form. She then thought to herself “Forgive me Minato, for tonight, I will be ravished by another man, but it is for the sake of the village.”

She then finished, all she had to wear was the towel that she used to partially dry herself off. She wrapped it around her body and existed the bathroom to the dark room where her fate resided.

The room was indeed dark, with only dimmed violet lights around the bed which has flower petals and the air was musky. After all of her determination, she was actually now nervous, but that would amplify by the large figure that is standing behind her.

She turned around to see that it was Ay who was wearing nothing but a towel as well, not that she had time to be concerned. Kushina was lost in the observation that she was giving him, he was clearly taken a shower as well, but with a hint of sweat too as he was working out. His dark skin body glistened with sweat and water all over his peak conditioned muscles. 

She even looked down to see that the towel had some sort of bulge that looked like a massive sausage. Kushina was just intimidated at that point, Ay was the perfect example of male masculinity that anyone would strive towards. Ay then broke the ice as he said with a stern look “So, are you ready or what?” Kushina was just snapped out of it and then replied “Y-yeah.”

Then with just one arm, he wrapped it around her waist and closed the gap between them, he was definitely taller than her by more than half a meter. She felt her mid sized yet ample breasts pressed against his strong unclothed form, her arms feeling the warm he had and the rock hard muscles that accompanied him.

Her blush only intensified, she could feel it, the sweat from him dripping onto her form, this was something that she had to fight. But that was proving futile, as Minato was around her height and had a slim figure as well, but was nothing compared to Ay.

She was instinctively rubbing her white arms on his dark form, her heart was racing, how could someone she just met really turn her own. Ay then stopped wasting time as he just took her towel from her, leaving her completely nude. 

Though she gasped and tried to cover herself up, it was proving hard to do as Ay said “Stop wasting my time, the bloodline ain’t gonna make itself ya know.” Kushina did not know why but it was his tone and aggressive attitude that somehow weakened her will to fight back.

Though she still expressed her defiance, she did as she was told and just embraced his muscular form once more, her face buried in his muscular chest. She could hear his heart beat, the smell of a Kumo man and his arms that wrapped around her nude and slender form.

His dark arms that were so noticeable from her white skin, almost like a yin-yang thing going on. Ay then expressed himself “You definitely have a fine body goin, but embracing you is not enough, we need to get more direct.”

Kushina did not know what he meant until it was too late, where Ay cupped Her face up, then leaned down and mashed his tough lips against her soft ones. Kushina was in shock, no body but Minato kissed her, his was tender, on the lips, very vanilla like, but with Ay’s, his was powerful, rubbing their lips together, open mouth, invading with his tongue.

Kushina tried to not enjoy it, but it was hard not to, She was bending her head up to match his lip and tongue movement. His tongue was definitely one of experience, almost like he had been preparing for this day, he would then win the tongue battle with her as he would deposit his saliva into her mouth.

Kushina’s nether region would quiver from this new experience, saliva from another human being and it tasted, quite delicious. She would obviously not show it of course, but again, hard not to, she was particularly innocent in the full spectrum of intercourse.

They would then part their lips as they took the time to breath, leaving a few strands of spit between them. Kushina was in a daze, this French kissing was definitely out of this world, Ay on the other hand would not have time to waste with her.

Ay then said “Enough lollygagging, time to do some foreplay before start.” Kushina was confused as she asked “But I thought we were-“ but she was cut off as she was forced down onto her knees in front of him, she was now face first with the bulge behind his towel that seemed to have gotten bigger.

Ay then removed his towel, becoming fully naked and when the bulge was freed, it hit Kushina in the face, when she readjusted her position, her will was paralyzed. What she was was a massive black, veiny, and twitchy, Kushina was overwhelmed, even Minato did not have something like this when they did it, even when close up.

Kushina was just sitting there, didn’t know what to do, Ay then said “Hey, what are you waiting for?” Kushina did not respond, Ay sighed as he just had to keep the ball rolling, where he then grabbed Kushina by the hips and then flipped her upside down as he held her.

Kushina was woken up to find his member just rubbing against her smooth face, she tried to tell him “I-I don’t think I can handle something th-“ But she was cut off yet again with a loud gasp was Ay was now digging his mouth into her still perfectly formed womanhood, she even has a light tuff of red pubic hair above it.

Kushina was moaning and groaning from his tongue digging deep into her folds, she did not know what to do. She never did something nor experience something like this before, Minato was just a simple guy. 

Ay as he kept her in place with his arms around her waist and face smashed into her crotch noticed Kushina wasn’t doing anything. He stopped for a moment and said “Jeez, just use your mouth and hands and get to stroking and sucking!”

Kushina was surprised, was that what he meant? She then said “I-I could never do th-“ But was cut off with a gasp as Ay continued to eat her out. Kushina was holding on for as long as she could, but it was no use, as soon as she took a look at his member one more time, she was just hypnotized.

And the scent coming off it was something that was hard to remove from your nostrils, Kushina was absent of awareness at this point. She then brought her hands down to his member and just started to envelope it, but it was so big that she could hardly do so.

As she was stroking it, she notices little droplets of juices falling out at the tip, Kushina licked her lips and then brought her mouth to the tip. At that moment, her sensory system was going haywire from the taste and the fluid entering her mouth.

Without any holding back, she then started to suck vigorously on his member, her mouth was bloated and stretching from the sheer size of his member. Her jaw felt like it was going to break off as the tip managed to reach the back of her throat.

However, she could not reach his base, Ay was disappointed in her inability to do so, so then he said “Fuck it!” And just thrusted his hips forward, surprising Kushina as he went all the way, as he member reached down her throat,

Kushina felt like she was choking, her saliva was being spilled out as his member was ravishing her throat. However, despite the feeling of asphyxiation, deep down in her mind, this was just too good to stop.

Her eyes teared up as they rolled back into her head, Ay started to thrust his hips in and out of her mouth. Kushina would find her nose being brushed against his dark testicles, the aroma was too intoxicating. 

This only cause her womanhood to become even more wet, which was more love juices for Ay to lap up. They could go at this all day, however, the sexual build up was too much for them to bare, as they would achieve release soon.

Ay then said taking his mouth away from her white pussy “I’m about to cum, so make sure you take it all.” Kushina heard it, though her original reaction would be against it, but she was too deep to stop now.

After a few more strokes, both of them came at the same time, Ay got a bountiful mouth full of her love juices, very nourishing. While Kushina was utterly drowned in the amount of semen that Ay grunted loudly as he was ejaculating, down her throat and straight into her belly.

This lasted for a minute, Kushina moaned as she swore with this amount she would have no need for other meals to eat. Her body trembled from the climax she was both giving and receiving, however, both of them would come down from their high.

Ay breathed heavily as he would walk them over to the bed, he would then drop Kushina onto the bed as her mouth would leave his member. Her eyes were still rolled back as her mouth was a complete mess from the saliva and sperm she accumulated.

Ay then said as he licked his lips “Not bad, you have some deep perverted side that you have yet to show, guess your boyfriend it too repressed or innocent to give you a good time. Kushina while having been pleasured a moment ago, still had some defiance miraculously as she then said as she tried to attack him.

Although she failed and Ay just pinned her down on the bed in a provocative way, with her on her back and with him on top, Face to face with their crotches touching. Kushina Of course moaned in response, though this was to her disgust as her self-esteem is besmirched.

Ay chuckled a bit as he replied “I like that, you have some fight left in you, I just wanted to see what you do.” With that Ay then roughly mashed his lips against hers in a forceful kiss, it seemed he did not care if their mouths were still messy.

He then removed his lips as he then stated “Very well, it is time for the main event.” Kushina then looked down to see his massive sausage, practically a foot long and a dozen or more centimeters thick rested on her stomach.

Kushina to her shock realized the amount of sperm that went into her stomach is about to go into her womb too, this would definitely make her pregnant. Ay then parted her legs, he then grabbed his member and positioned himself just right, Kushina tried to protest at the last minute but it was too late, he thrusted himself all the way inside.

Kushina was shouting and moaning in intense sensation as his monster black cock pushed all the way past her cervix and into her uterus. Her nails clawed into both the bed sheets and into the tough yet slightly pliable skin of the muscular Cloud Ninja above her.

Ay was grunting for a moment, he had to admit, of all the women he got with, this one was by far the most pleasant to be with. He waited for a moment to get himself adjusted as he looked down to see his Leaf woman squirming and moaning.

Ay then said “Well, since you obviously found true pleasure, I guess there is no reason to hold back anymore.” Kushina tried to argue back by saying “W-What are you talking abo-“ But she was once again cut off as Ay started to thrust his massive member in and out of her.

She could feel it, her womanhood stretching and being pulled by the manhood inside her, even Minato did not have the length, girth nor force to make her feel this way. Kushina was ashamed at the feeling, she did not want to admit it, no matter what, but it was difficult not to.

Her arms were grasping at the strong muscular arms of Ay, as he had his arms placed at either side of her as he was casually thrusting in her which caused her body to bounce back and forth beneath her. 

Ay grinned as he was pleased with her reaction, she was falling, little by little, he then lowered himself, bending down to get a taste of her mid sized breasts. This made Kushina moan even more, she tried to fight back, but her walls of determination were failing.

Ay alternated between both nipples, until finally, he felt Kushina’s arms wrap around his dark skinned body. Ay then removed his mouth to lower the rest of his body so they could connect, he was rather tall so her face was pressed against his sweaty muscular chest.

Ay then said “So, have you finally submitted to me?” Kushina, losing air between each thrust could barely form a sentence as she replied “What are you talking about, I just can’t hold out much longer.”

Much to her unawareness, Ay could tell every now and then, Kushina would climax little bit at a time, with her womanhood squeezing tighter around him and secreting her juices.

Ay then said “Well feel free to hold me tighter, because I am about to cum too!” Kushina tried to shout Please pull out, but her heart would not allow it. Something had awakened in her, something naughty, something that enjoyed every moment and that she wanted this instead of Minato, her heart and womb was screaming inwardly “Please, cum inside me!”

And after a few more bruising hard thrusts, Ay pushed all the way passed her cervix and unloaded his next massive load. Kushina’s eyes rolled back as her head and back arched and her arms embraced him tightly as she came as well.

This lasted a full minute, Kushina’s love juices were spraying on Ay’s crotch as his essence was finding purchase in her womb. Kushina could not believe it, a man other than Minato was depositing his seed into her baby room, she let it happen.

After a minute, they came down from their orgasmic high, Kushina just slumped down on the bed, as Ay laid on top of her. In a mating press position, their image was that of a work of art, Black and White together, sweat, fluids, smell and heat mixing together, embraced in post coital bliss.

Ay then recovered first as he then said “So, woman, what do you think of real men and real sex now?” Kushina was now totally out of her mind, she was drowning in an abyssal ocean of pleasure, everything she thought she knew about love and sex, thrown out the window, she had become dependent on her captor, her first baby daddy.

She then replied with a happy lewd face, with teary, glistening eyes “That was amazing! I have never had sex like that before!” Ay grinned as he replied “Good, then answer me this, who is better, me, or your boyfriend?” 

Kushina knew what she had to say, without any thought of reservation, her heart was free to speak, she then said “You are, Minato cannot even compare anymore, my womanhood is reshaped to your liking!” Ay grinned as he then shifted a bit, causing Kushina to moan with his still hard member inside her.

Ay then smiled as he would then reach under her and grab hold of her impressively round rear end. Kushina was biting her lip as she felt tense with another man placing his hands on her more sensitive places as if he owned her.

He then flipped her over onto her stomach, but not before he pulled her up to his chest, wrapping his arms around her again while still having his member in her. One arm around her breasts and the other around her lower abdomen, he then whispers “Good, now I need to teach you have to be a good bitch and what it means to be one.”

Kushina was slowly submitting to the aggressive attitude, she would reach her hands down and slowly caress his impressive black buns of steel. He truly was carved by masculine angels that women only dream off in their sinful fantasies.

After letting her get fair share of ass grabbing, Ay then pushed her down to her hands and knees as he placed his hands on her rear, gripping them, only to start pounding away into her womanhood once more.

Kushina moaned and groaned, this was truly something that she would only find in those nudie magazines. She was drooling down on the sheets as she bouncing back and forth, matching the hip movement of Ay’s crotch and meat cannon.

He would even start to spank her hard, this made her squeeze like a pig, her pleasure was rising to unbelievable heights as her round rear would soon bear red hand marks. The thrusting only increased further as some of Ay’s cum started to leak out, but they would not worry much longer.

After a while of fucking, Ay and Kushina would reach their limit, with Kushina shouting “Lord Ay, I am about to cum!” Ay smiled while grunting as he replied “Master Ay huh? I like that, for that, here is your reward!” With a few more thrusts, he plunged himself all the way inside and blew his load as deep as he can.

Kushina lost the strength in her arms as she just laid down, ass up on the bed, biting the bed sheets as her womb is filled once again and set to overflow while spraying her juices on the sheets. Ay grunted and kept himself as close to her as possible so not a drop was wasted.

With that, they came down from their high, Ay then dropped intentionally sideways, bringing Kushina with him. His member would leave her womanhood in a pop, much to her sadness, but thanks to her Uzumaki bloodline, her womanhood would heal up nice as his sperm would find it hard to leave. 

She would then turn over as she would curl up towards Ay as she held him around his back and his rear as Ay’s arms did something similar with her body. Ay then said “So, it seems that your bitch education proceeded faster than expected, guess you were a slut from the beginning.” Kushina smiled in joy as she replied “Thanks, I was awakened as one thanks to you.”

Ay then announces “That’s good, because I have good news, you get to stay here for a year, we are delaying negotiations with the Leaf for your return, so that mean, why have plenty of time to make sweet love and have babies.”

Kushina’s heart was pounding in joy, for years she thought she would have everything she wanted in Konoha, with Minato. But now after this moment, this is everything she truly wanted, her love, her life, her sexuality are free, and with a real man, this muscular, exotic, rough man.

They then celebrated with going another round, it is going to be a long year, so she was going to make the most of it.

(Meanwhile, in Konoha)

Minato was absolutely furious as he shouts at the Third Hokage “How can we just sit here and do nothing when they would hold Kushina for a year!?” The Hokage then said “We do not have the man power right now to make such a rash assault on the enemies capital, we need to wait till we can replenish our forces, and diplomacy is fragile now as we finally made a temporary cease fire.”

Minato was absolutely frustrated, could he do nothing by wait, he then looked out at the window and thought to himself “Kushina, please, be strong, we will be together soon!”

(A few weeks later)

With the big start to Kushina’s captive life as a breeder, she had been going at it with Ay everyday now, and she could not be any happier. Right now they are doing it in a public hot spring in one of the lower mountain areas.

The steam rising from the pools as the humidity combined with the herbs in there was very stimulating for it’s bathers. Speaking of bathers, both Kushina and Ay were currently embracing each other with their bodies and in a lip lock of steamy proportions.

Kushina could not get over it, the feeling of another man kissing her, it is truly amazing that their saliva can make her fall. They would then pull their lips away as Ay then said “Are you ready for another load pumped into you?” Kushina then said “Oh yes, please, put a baby into me, I want you so bad, I cannot stand it!” 

Ay then said “Alright, here I come!” As he sat on a rock while still in the hot spring bringing her with him on his lap. He then lifted her up, and then sat her down on his massive member into her womanhood.

Kushina gasped out loud, she was having his member yet again, her tongue stuck out as she smiled peacefully as his member pierced her cervix. Not having to bother waiting yet again as they have become accustomed to the size and tightness, they started pounding away.

Kushina held her captor lover, having succumbed to Stockholm syndrome long ago, she started having romantic attraction to Ay who enjoyed her body. She would even platonically fall in love with any child that she would have with him as well, despite them being used for political purposes.

Their bodies would create all sorts of impact noises as flesh slapping against each other and the water splashing around them. Their moaning and groaning echoes out around the valley, her slender, curvy form against his muscular form would be hard to avert one’s eyes from.

They have been going at it for quite some time as their pleasure has been building up yet again. Kushina was the first to admit out loud “Oh God, I can’t hold back, I’m gonna cum!” Ay grunted as he replied “Good, me too bitch, take it all!” 

Kushina loved the way he talked and replied “Yes, fill me up, fuckin knock me up!” And after a few more hard thrusts, Both of them came at the same time, with Kushina spraying her love juice into the spring while Ay just fills up her womb with his essence.

Kushina and Ay tightens their hold on each other as their bodies froze from the orgasm, they would eventually come down though. They would just slump down into the water with Kushina resting against his chest, Ay was contemplating as he brushed her wet red hair how this Uzumaki girl was getting better each time they did it, she was becoming better than every other girl he did it with.

(Meanwhile in Konoha)

Again, negotiations have broken down with trying to get Kushina back, Minato was becoming increasingly agitated. He continued to contemplate to himself “Kushina, hold on a while longer!”

(A few months later)

Back in the bedroom, this time, there were all sorts of BDSM stuff going on, with Kushina wearing black leather arm and leg sleeves and has chain piercings on her nipples and her clit. She was currently bound on her knees as she was forced to suck off Ay who wore black leather pants which further comments in dark skin body.

His hands combed though her hair as he guided her mouth in and out of his member, her head was basically one giant repository for sexual feelings to stimulate her for a long time.

They have been going at it for a while now, with Ay then stating “Agh, I’m about to cum! Drink it all!” Kushina did not need to say anything as she would drink it anyway, semen is basically half of the sustenances that she eats in her meals daily. 

With each gulp, Kushina downed each rope of his virile essence into her stomach, taking the nutrients. This lasted for a minute, before finally, he was done, and then slowly pulled out, like before, her mouth was messy.

Ay then used his hand to wipe it all across her face as she was in a daze of euphoria. She would then snap out of it as she told her captor lover “Lord Ay, I have an announcement to make.” Ay then said as he looked down on her “What is it?”

She took a moment as her hips became fidgety but then declared “I took a test this morning, and it is official, I am now carrying your child!” Ay was genuinely happen, normally he did not care, at first he was just in it for the job, but now, he grew rather attached to her.

Ay then said as he brought her up “Good work, you have accomplished your goal for us.” Kushina became a bit sad as she then said “But, I don’t want this feeling to stop, I have become your bitch, I want to keep going, but I don’t want to harm our child!” 

Ay then said “Do not worry, you won’t have to.” She was confused as she received a quick kiss before he turned her around, he still had her restraints on as he bent her over. Ay could see that on one of her buttcheeks, she got a tattoo of the Cloud Village insignia.

He rubbed it as he then said “We are going to use the last hole we have yet to fill.” Kushina was confused for a moment before she realized what he meant, she would find it weird at first but did not want to displease her master and just bared with it.

Ay then licked his fingers as he spread her butt cheeks open to reveal her beautiful pink puckered hold. He then drove his fingers in there, lubing it up, which caused Kushina to squeal and moan from the sensitive invasion of her ass.

Kushina wanted to voice her pleads to take it easy but held it in, as it was her place to make Ay feel good and have his children. He would even reach down with his mouth to lick and rim her as well which heightened the sensitivity.

After a while of rimming her butthole, he drew away with only one phase “Delicious.” And then brought his cock there to her rear entrance, Kushina braced herself, and with one swift move, Ay drove his member all the way into her butt bowels to the base.

Her head was just a swirling mass of neurons fighting all over the place with the sudden invasion of her ass. Her cherry was popped a few months ago, and now her rosebud was defiled too, it was painful at first, but it quickly subsided and turned to pleasure.

Her face went from worry all the way to stupid happiness and insatiable ecstasy as she could feel him reaching deep. It was almost like she was going to throw up with each thrust that he was going into her bowels.

Ay had to admit, her rear was so intense that if he did not concentrate and take it slow, he would end up losing himself. But it was the only option left to avoid hurting his child and to satisfy Kushina, he had to admit, he started to care for her.

Her booty bounced with each thrust, as his testicles slapped against her womanhood, that was the measure of the sheer size of the package he carries. He would even slap her ass from time to time again, giving her more red hand marks. 

This has been going on for quite a while now as the the two were enjoying the anal pleasure, however, the two would not last long. Ay then shouted “Kushina, I’m about to come!” Kushina for a moment found it weird he called her Kushina and not her usual name, but then replied “Me too, cum in my ass!” 

And after a few more thrusts, Ay drove his member a deep as possible as he then deposited his essence into her intestines and even her stomach. Kushina cooed in joy and happiness as the internal feeling working inside her, nothing else can compare.

This lasted for a moment as both of them were grunting and moaning, but would then finally come down from their high and relaxed. Their bodies sweaty, warm and smelly and covered in bodily fluids that would make one question their morality. Ay undid her restraints as he then laid on his back as he popped his member out of her swollen, messy asshole. Kushina just rested there for a moment before she would cuddle against Ay again. 

Kushina then asked “Lord Ay, why did you call me Kushina?” Ay then replied “Well, after these months have passed, i have come to become quite attached to you, and see your romantic expressions, I think I might like you.” 

He was quite embarrassed, where as Kushina teared up in joy as she would then hug her captor and kiss him on the lips. She would then reply “I love you too, I don’t care about Minato anymore! I want you!” Ay smiled as he replied “I know, but unfortunately, we would have to part ways, or else it would be all out war, and that is not the future anyone wants, not even our child.” 

As he rubbed her belly as she placed her hand over his as well, Kushina replied “Yeah, I know.” Ay then said “Then, for the rest of the time we have here, can you call me darling, and I will do the same with you?” Kushina smiled as she rested her body on his side as she said “Yes I will, darling!” 

This was the final straw of her moral compass, she was now in love mind, body and soul with the man who had treated her as a brood mother and a sex toy, but now treats her as a lover, her love for Minato was a distant memory now.

(Meanwhile in Konoha)

The Third Hokage aggravatingly called out “Minato! Did you attempt a rescue operation against my orders and got them killed?” Minato then said “At least I tried something instead of just waiting around for the right moment, and who would wait for a year anyway?” 

Third Hokage then replied “You were lucky that the Raikage made no reprimands for these actions and was lenient as to agree on the scheduled Kushina’s release.” Minato then barged out of the office and then thought to himself “Kushina, I hope you are doing fine.” 

(Nine Months Later)

The due date for her release was approaching as the procedures for Kushina’s childbirth was ready anytime. Speaking of which, the two lovers were in bed still, getting all the sexual urges out for the right time.

They were currently in a sideways spoon position, with Ay behind Kushina as he continued to fuck her asshole. Grunting and sweating with each thrust, Kushina was just laying on her side enjoying it, having her hands rest on her baby belly that was at peak size. Her breasts still having piercings and grew larger with the milk inside them, and with a tattoo in her lower abdomen that reads “For Ay’s Children!”

Ay then said as he was approaching his climax “Sorry kid, this will be my first gift for you before your birth.” Kushina tearing up in joy as she spoke to herself “Sorry honey, mommy just really loves having sex at any time, even when you are about to be born, but I love you still!”

And then after a few more thrusts, Ay then came, filling her bowels with his essence again, Kushina shouting in pleasure, it was heaven on earth this whole year. This lasted for a minute as they both came down from their orgasmic high, they just rested on their side as Kushina turned to Ay and just whispered “I love you darling.” Ay then said “I love you too dear.” 

They then shared a kiss, but not before a sudden pain rocked Kushina’s hole world, Ay then looked down, removing the covers to see that her water broke. Kushina shouted “Oh God it hurts!” Ay then said “Alright, it’s time, let’s go!” He then picked her up bridal style and carried her off to have her child delivered.

(Day Of Release)

There stood the parties of both villages standing a great distance from each other, tensions were high as any deviation from their agreement could mean open war once more. The Third Hokage then said release the captive like you agreed as we have released the Cloud Prisoners we have agreed.”

The Raikage then nodded his head as he turned to Kushina who wore the standard Cloud Shinobi uniform. He said to her “You May go.” She then looked to Ay with sadness as this would likely be the last time they would see each other.

And to give him the perfect send off, she swayed her hips back and forth for the black muscular stud, giving him a show of her jiggling round booty under he clothing which Ay chuckled.

As soon she was on the other side, Minato embraced her in a longing hug, which Kushina did not really feel for. Minato then shouted “Honey, are you okay, where you hurt, anything out of the ordinary!?” Kushina dispassionate to her husband’s concern replied “No, everything was fine.” 

Minato just hugged her again as he then said “Alright, let’s go home my love!” As they left she then thought to herself “I had lost all my love for you Minato, as it was left behind at the Cloud, as well as the labor of my infidelity towards you.” She smiled.

(Few weeks later)

It was close but they managed to pull it off, they managed to deliver a healthy baby girl and keep the jinchuuriki seal intact. The doctors then said “We did it Lord Raikage, the proper heir to your bloodline and the Uzumaki lineage is ours now.” The Raikage then said “Good, we will set up a proper foster family so she will be treated well by the village.”

Kushina while tired from the labor pain was relieved that her daughter would not be ostracized by everyone else. She then looked at her love child in her arms. She has a perfect size and weight, a round face like hers, as well as her beautiful red hair, it was combed back like her father though and has his dark skin and orange eyes. 

Ay then walked up to her a cherished the moment between his lover and their child. He then said “Well done, she is perfect.” Kushina replied “Thanks, if was not sore as hell right now, I would have celebrated by taking you in bed for another child right now.”

Ay chuckled a bit at her enthusiasm, and then he said “We rest now, in a few weeks you will be heading back to Konoha.” Kushina was sad that she will not be with him or her daughter anymore, Ay then said as he captured her lips in a kiss “Don’t worry, I am sure everything will be fine.” 

Kushina replied “Yeah, and before I leave I wish to give our daughter a name.” Ay then said in curiosity “Really, What is it then?” Kushina smiled as she then said “Karui.” Ay then said, “That’s a lovely name.”

(Epilogue)

Thanks to some Justus, the tattoos that Kushina got in the Cloud Village were covered up so no one will notice. Karui would be raised by a loving foster family, Ay would soon become Raikage after his father’s death. Kushina would go on to live out the rest of her live having disappointing sex with Minato, he couldn’t hold a candle to Ay as he would come prematurely, go limp and would usual  
call it early as they stayed to the normal vanilla sex when he felt like it which was rarely. 

Kushina would eventually get pregnant with Naruto, she would love Naruto as well as her daughter Karui, but that is the only thing thankful she would give to Minato for, her heart would always belong to Ay, and Ay to her. Even years after her death, Who would have thought that when the two siblings meet that they would be enemies at first when Sasuke attacked the Cloud? But luckily everything turned out swell for everyone.

**Author's Note:**

> And that is my first story, I have a shorter story in the works for Code Geass, if you liked it, leave your thoughts in the comments section or ideas of future one shot stories of a similar nature.
> 
> Thank you, See Y’all next time, and Stay Beautiful!


End file.
